


Creation of a Toy

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dehumanization, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Rape, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus makes himself a new toy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, victim blaming, dehumanization, non-consensual body modification, non-consensual somnophilia, pain play, and naughty language.

Severus decides he has had enough. Enough of the boy’s attitude, enough of having to listen to Albus tell him he’s not his father. He bloody knows he’s not his father, his father was even more of a prick than the boy is. He decides he’s going to do something about it.

He waits until the boy has gone home for the summer. He’s going to wait a few days and then snatch him off the streets or even out of his own bedroom if he has to. And then he sees the headline. Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban. It’s the perfect opportunity. He moves.

He finds the boy outside of his home wandering home from the local park. He walks up to him.

“Potter, the Headmaster has sent me to fetch you, you are in considerable danger, come.”

He holds out his hand for the boy to take. The boy doesn’t.

“What are you talking about?”

“There has been a breakout from Azkaban. One of the death eaters, looking for you. If you would like to stay here and wait to be found...”

The boy’s eyes widen dramatically. He looks down at his hand in confusion though.

“We are going to be traveling by way of apparration, you will need to hold on tightly to my arm so that we do not get separated.”

“Oh.”

And the boy does. He apparates. Feeling glee rush through him. Yes.

~~~~~~

They arrive at the place he created in the last few days for just this purpose. It looks like an ordinary house at first glance, till you notice the lack of windows. He wonders how long it will take Potter to figure out he’s deep underground. How long after that before he realizes there will be no escaping even by magic. Even if the boy miraculously taught himself to apparate, he would still be stuck.

He gives him a quick tour. One living room full of books, he doesn’t want his toy going mad with boredom. One kitchen, dining room, and pantry, he doesn’t want him to starve either. Also a bedroom and bathroom. Once he’s seen his new home he takes and pushes the boy flat on his back on the bed. Uses magic to secure him there. And watches him struggle.

“What are you doing, Snape?”

“Let me go!”

“What the fuck is this?”

“Please.”

That’s better. Took long enough.

“Please, what?” He enquires calmly.

“Please, let me go.”

“No.”

The boy begins struggling again. It’s such a lovely sight. He stalks toward the bed just to see him struggle more. He puts a knee on the bed. Lifts himself up and straddles the boy.

He reaches out and trails a single finger down the boy’s face.

“Look at you. So beautiful.”

He pulls the boy’s glasses off. Much better. He’ll need to see about creating a potion to fix his eyes. They’re much too pretty to be so hidden.

“Please, don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what, Mr. Potter?”

The boy’s breath hitches like he’s about to cry. It makes him harden considerably.

“Please, whatever you’re planning, don’t do it.”

“What if I had been planning to let you go?”

The boy just gives him a look. Well if he doesn’t want him to keep toying with him he supposes he can move things along.

“You’re right of course, I’m not planning to let you go, ever. This is your new home. I will be visiting occasionally, to bring you new books and other things to entertain yourself with, more groceries for the larder, and of course, to entertain myself.”

At which point he strokes his hands down the boy’s body in a very telling way. The boy starts to cry.

“Shh, shh, you’re going to love it here in the end. Have you heard of Stockholm syndrome? Chances are you’ll love me in the end. And won’t that be lovely for you, to have your whole life revolve around the man you love?”

He’s not sure how much the boy is taking in with the way he’s sobbing by now, but oh well. He’ll just tell him again later.

He taps on the boy’s face to get his attention.

“You should know, there is no escaping this place, I have made sure of that, which means that if anything happens to me you will run out of food and slowly starve. You won’t even be able to hasten your own death. There are spells that will prevent you harming yourself either intentionally or unintentionally. But that’s okay, it’s okay, calm down, because you see that’s the way it _should_ be. That’s the way it was always meant to be, you exist for my pleasure and when I’m no longer here to get pleasure from you. Well you won’t need to exist will you?”

He drinks in the denial in the boy’s eyes while it still exists. The boy will believe it eventually. He wants to savor this while it lasts. And then later when the boy believes it, he’ll savor that, too.

He begins stripping the boy. Who returns to his earlier pointless struggles. Once the boy is naked he begins stripping out of his own clothes while admiring him. He’s small and scrawny and not very lovely at all. But he’s his, his alone and no one else will ever be able to even think of touching him. Although someone already has. He should kill the Weasley girl for thinking she was worthy of having what is his. But not anytime soon. It’s not worth the risk right now.

As soon as they’re both naked he begins running his hands over the boy’s body. The boy stares unmoving at the ceiling. Perhaps pretending this isn’t happening? It doesn’t matter really. He tweaks the boy’s nipples, sucks hickeys into the boy’s throat, and licks the boy’s armpits because he had twitched so violently when he tickled them. They’re delightfully sensitive and the boy squirms, as much as he can, as he lavishes them with attention.

When he’s decided he’s had enough fun teasing the boy he slides a finger into the cleft between his legs and drags it across his hole. The boy’s eyes widen and his breath hitches.

“Yes, this right here is your only reason for living, other than your mouth, of course. You _will_ be learning to suck me later. But this, this is your greatest asset. You’re going to be using it to great effect.”

He lubes up his finger and presses it in without preamble. He doesn’t care if it hurts the boy so long as he isn’t injured. He begins sliding his finger in and out of the boy watching the little gasps he can’t seem to prevent. Once he deems it enough he adds another finger. The boy is still staring at the ceiling but now and then he’ll glance at him as if unable to believe this is actually happening. He reaches deep searching for. There.

“What was that?”

“That is your prostate. It’s going to make you love having my cock in your arse.”

The boy stares at him horrified and then defiantly turns back to staring at the ceiling. He chuckles and rubs the boy’s prostate firmly. And keeps rubbing it until the boy has become hard and is panting and moaning quietly. And continues rubbing it until the boy is keening out an orgasm. He runs his fingers through the boy’s spend and tastes it. Delicious. He leans forward and licks the boy’s stomach clean while the boy stares at the ceiling trying to pretend this isn’t happening. And failing miserably considering the tears running down his face. He licks those up too. Then he looks in the boy’s eyes while he steals his first kiss. He drinks in the boy’s despair like ambrosia.

He leans back and adds a third finger stretching the boy quickly now. Adds a forth and stretches the boy a bit longer and then removes his fingers entirely.

He slicks his cock. Lines it up. And then runs his hand down the boy’s face until he makes eye contact despite himself. He shoves the head of his cock in and as the boy closes his eyes in a sweet expression of dismay he sinks ever deeper.

He runs out of room. He looks down at what’s left over, hm. He tries changing the angle of the boy’s spine but no. He’s just too small. He’ll never fit until the boy grows. Damn. He begins thrusting what he can fit into the boy. He’s tight and it feels heavenly, but. He thrusts harder annoyed at the boy. He can’t even do this right. He’s going to have to do something about this.

He increases the speed and force of his thrusts gradually until he’s slamming into him and jostling his body on the bed. The boy’s having a harder time than ever pretending this isn’t happening. He’s begun sobbing again. He feels himself getting close and slams as deep as he can. He climaxes, filling the boy with his seed. He stays lodged inside.

“You were so good, Harry, not perfect mind, it turns out you’re just too small to take all of me. But I don’t hold that against you, don’t worry. Nobody’s perfect. I’ll find a way to fix you. You’ll be my perfect little fuck toy soon.” He purrs the words in the boy’s ear. The boy seems to have retreated into himself.

He pulls out and releases the spell on the boy. Who lies there and doesn’t move. He rolls him onto his side for better access, cleans him with a spell, and then tucks him into the bed.

“Sleep well, my little toy, you’ve earned it.”

He turns out the light in the bedroom as he leaves. Pondering the problem as he does so. Perhaps.

He needs to speak to Lucius.

~~~~~~

It takes a few days to find the solution. But Lucius is like none other when it comes to finding obscure spells and rituals. He now has a solution. An even better one than he would’ve thought of on his own. He’ll have to find a suitable way to repay Lucius later.

He apparates into his toy’s home. Finds him sleeping. Perfect. He strips the boy. Casts the spell and wakes him with a kiss. The boy jerks away from his touch. He laughs gently at the boy.

“It’s alright. It’s only me. Have you forgotten already that you’re mine?”

The boy scrambles away from him. He laughs again and pulls the boy back with a spell. The boy’s eyes widen when he realizes he isn’t even holding his wand in his hand as he does so.

He holds the boy down and kisses the lingering marks on the boy’s neck. Sucking on some to renew them. The boy continues struggling. He pulls the boy’s arm up and licks his pit until the boy moans involuntarily.

“See, you _like_ this. There’s no point trying to deny it, this is what you were made for.”

The boy eyes are still full of denial and he smiles viciously at the sight. He lets him go and begins stripping off his own clothes. Watches as the boy watches him, desperate for a glimpse of his wand no doubt. As if it would help him escape. Foolish boy.

Once he’s bare he approaches the boy who tries to scramble away. He sighs and pulls the boy to him with a spell. He holds the boy down with another and watches with satisfaction as the boy’s eyes fill with despair.

“Please, not again, please.” The boy’s desperation has him harder than ever before.

“Oh, I’m not going to be buggering you this time.”

The boy’s eyes fill with hope when he hears the truth in his voice. He’s going to enjoy this.

“I’m going to fuck the lovely new pussy I gave you.”

The boy shakes his head in denial as he reaches down and stokes his fingers along the labia of his toy’s new pussy.

The boy’s breath hitches. “How? Why?”

“Magic, and because I couldn’t fit my whole cock in your tiny arse. Don’t worry it will _all_ fit in your pussy.”

He rubs the boy’s balls for a moment, then runs his finger back down below them to the waiting pussy. Which is starting to get wet. Not quickly enough for his tastes though. He wants to be inside the boy now. He spreads the boy’s legs wide and bends down. He begins licking deep into the boy. He tastes perfect. He leans up a bit and sucks the boy’s now hardened cock into his mouth giving the boy his first blowjob. The boy moans and would be bucking into his mouth if he wasn’t held in place by a spell. He decides to undo it and see if the boy has enough of his mind unclouded by lust to realize and attempt to flee. He doesn’t. The boy’s bucking up into his mouth now and he continues sucking him while fingering his pussy with two and then three fingers until the boy comes into his mouth. He pulls off and sits back.

The boy is lying there blissed out and trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He’s flushed and his hair is even more disheveled than usual. He’s beautiful.

He lines up his cock but waits for the boy to come back down from his high.

“Look at me.”

He waits for the boy to comply, seemingly unable to help himself and then begins pushing. He didn’t stretch the boy’s cunt as much as he probably should have. It’s a tight fit. He gets the head in and the boy reacts automatically, reaches for his arms and hangs on.

“Hurts.”

“I know, but it’s only temporary. This is your purpose, Harry. This is who you are meant to be, it won’t hurt for long.”

He waits for the boy to adjust and then slowly, agonizingly slowly, he sinks in. Until he’s fully seated within the boy. Perfect. 

“You’re beautiful. Look at you taking my cock so well. You _were_ made for this, Harry.”

He waits for a moment for the boy to make eye contact and then begins pulling out. The boy still staring into his eyes. He gets halfway out and then thrusts back in in one quick hard thrust. The boy’s hands, still wrapped around his arms, grip tighter. But he doesn’t say anything. He pulls out again and thrusts in again. Slow pull out quick thrust in. And again. And again. Slowly gaining speed. Until the boy is moaning and begging for more. He thrusts harder, faster, and the boy’s legs are wrapped around him, the boy still staring into his eyes. He trusts into him rapidly. Pounding the boy’s pussy as hard as he can. The boy climaxes. His cock spurting across his stomach and pussy clenching around his own cock driving him over the edge. He fills the boy with his seed. Wishing for a moment that that spell gave him a uterus and ovaries as well.

He rolls them onto their sides without removing his cock from the boy. He begins scooping the boy’s semen off his stomach and feeding it to him. The boy makes a face but licks it off his fingers without argument.

“See. This is who you were always meant to be. If I hadn’t come along and helped you someone else would have, and they might’ve treated you cruelly. You should be grateful I was the one to first see your potential.”

He runs his cum covered fingers over the boy’s tongue, then removes them, and leans forward for a kiss. The boy doesn’t kiss back but he also doesn’t pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

He begins visiting the boy twice a day to fuck his pussy. The boy begins fighting him less and less. He's starting to enjoy being fucked.

Then Albus comes to him panicking over the boy’s disappearance and he finds it hard to visit the boy at all. Has to help Albus search for him. He’s only able to visit the boy once every few days until summer ends. By then Albus has despaired of the boy’s continued survival.

He begins visiting the boy twice a day again. And then the first weekend of the school year he spends hours with the boy. Fucks him again and again and again. The next day he comes back planning to do the same. But the boy begs him not to.

“It hurts. It’s too much, please, can’t we do something else?”

“What hurts?”

The boy squirms uncomfortably. He raises an eyebrow at the boy.

“My pussy.”

“Good boy. Well, since you asked nicely we can do something else.”

He leads him to the living room. Sits down on the couch and pulls the boy between his spread legs. He pushes the boy gently to his knees, opens his trousers, and pulls out his cock. The boy is staring at him horrified.

“Suck.”

The boy just stares for a long moment. But then he slowly reaches out and grasps his cock. He begins stroking it hesitantly. He looks up at him and Severus places a hand on the boy’s head, pulls him gently in, and rubs his cockhead across the boy’s lips. The boy looks like he’s going to cry but he opens his mouth willingly enough and Severus pulls the boy closer, forcing his cock into his mouth.

He waits with his cock filling the boy’s mouth. The boy closes his eyes and begins licking his cockhead. He’s inexperienced and reluctant but the knowledge that James Potter’s boy is sucking his cock is almost enough to send him over the edge already. Fuck. He looks just like his father with his eyes closed too. Maybe he should charm the boy’s eyes brown just so he always looks like his father.

The boy opens his eyes and ruins the illusion. But then he begins sucking on his cock rather than just licking it and it makes up for it. He lets the boy try his best for a bit, but he’s never going to get anywhere without help.

“You’re going to take all of my cock, which means it will be in your throat. You may gag, you may even puke, still you _will_ take it. I won’t let you choke to death, don’t worry.”

The boy’s eyes widen in his panic and he shoves the boy down on his cock. It slips into the boy’s throat and he gags, choking on his cock. It feels so good. He’s going to begin fucking the boy’s face every day. He pulls the boy off and lets him breathe.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

The boy looks at him like he’s mad.

“You’ll learn to suppress your gag reflex eventually, but it takes practice.”

He gives him a meaningful look and the boy very reluctantly opens his mouth again. He smiles proudly at his little toy and shoves his head back onto his cock. He waits while the boy gags around his cock and then begins lifting the boy’s head off his cock and then shoving it right back down. The boy will learn to take it, one way or another. After a few minutes he pulls the boy off completely.

He leads the boy to the bedroom and lays him on his back on the bed. He strips and then climbs on top of the boy. He places his cock above the boy’s mouth and waits for the boy to open his mouth and suck his cockhead in. Then he begins thrusting into the boy’s mouth. Fucking into him violently. Hoping he doesn’t choke to death. He told the boy he’d make sure he didn’t, but he lied. He doesn’t really care. If the boy dies he’ll just find himself a new toy.

He fucks the boy’s face with a vengeance and then just as he’s about to climax he pulls out until just the head is inside his mouth. He wants the boy to taste his seed. To swallow it down of his own volition. He fills the boy’s mouth and the boy swallows his seed like the good little toy he’s teaching him to be.

“You did very good, Harry. From now on I’ll be using that mouth of yours regularly.”

The boy looks unsure about whether he should be pleased or not. He pulls him to him and kisses him.

“You’re such a good little toy, Harry.”

~~~~~~

Severus half expects the boy to return to his earlier reticence. He was rather rough with the boy after all. But he doesn’t. He continues becoming steadily more accepting of his touches. He finds himself idly wondering how far he can push before the boy snaps. An idea for later perhaps.

For now he focuses on just enjoying himself. He does charm the boy’s eyes brown and the first time he looks down into those eyes while fucking the boy’s face he climaxes instantly. He finds himself wishing for the first time that James Potter was still alive.

He begins spending time with the boy outside of fucking him. He quickly comes to appreciate the boy’s company. There’s just something about the knowledge that the boy is tolerating his abuse so easily.

He collects his student's essays and leaves to spend time with his toy. He sits on the couch beside the boy and smirks when he presses close to him.

“Did you enjoy your day?”

The boy looks nervous.

“What is it?”

“I uh, I was wondering if you could maybe, bring me something new, please? I can only spend so much time reading. It’s driving me a little crazy. Sorry.”

He considers the boy as if he needs to think about it, when really he’s just gleeful over how respectful the boy has already become. He should have done this months ago.

“Very well. Perhaps some jigsaw puzzles, maybe an exercise bike as well? We don’t want you to become unhealthy do we?”

The boy looks thrilled and he’s glad he decided to wait to bring him other amusements until he had become desperate. The knowledge of how grateful the boy is for such small comforts is sweet. 

“Thank you, sir.”

He smiles at the boy and then begins marking essays. The boy snuggles even closer. Two hours later he’s finished for the evening and the toy has fallen asleep. He scoops the boy up gently and carries him to the bedroom.

He lays him out on the bed and begins stripping first himself then his toy. He wonders about making the boy wear only skirts from now on. For ease of access if nothing else. Perhaps.

He spreads the boy’s legs wide and licks into him deeply. He’s starting to love the taste of him. He strokes the boy’s cock as he eats his pussy getting him nice and wet. The boy’s breathing hitches for a moment but he doesn’t wake. He decides he’s wet enough and moves until the head of his cock is at the boy’s pussy. He thrusts in to the hilt in one quick jab.

The boy wakes with a start and his legs clench around him. He looks down at his toy. At what looks like James Potter and begins ramming into him. Not caring about causing him pain. But the boy just moans, throwing his head back and clawing at his sides. It would seem the boy is starting to like pain. He continues thrusting into him while he considers what to do with this new development. He slows his thrusts and leans back. He drags the boy’s hips off the bed to keep them connected and summons a candle. The boy looks up at him whimpering quietly at the lack of stimulation. He gets a confused look when the boy sees him holding a lit candle. He tilts it above the boy, who gasps loudly and clenches around his cock as the hot wax drips onto his chest. He smirks at the boy’s groan. He pours more wax onto the boy.

“Do you like that, my little toy?”

He gets another confused look but the boy nods. He pours another trail of wax as he begins thrusting once again. Enjoying the dual sensations of the friction of his thrusts combined with the repeated clenching from the boy. He begins thrusting faster and harder. Pouring more wax the while. He pours wax across the boy’s nipples and he climaxes all over his stomach clenching tighter than ever around his cock. He thrusts a few more times into the moaning boy underneath him before he peaks as well.

They lie there panting in the afterglow.

“That was so good, sir. I had no idea that was even possible. It hurt but in a way that felt good.”

He smiles at the boy. He makes an enjoyable toy.


End file.
